<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close your eyes, you're safe by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553261">Close your eyes, you're safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Restraints, Torture, recovering, whumpmac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mac are taken and Mac is kept awake during their ordeal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close your eyes, you're safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic fills the ‘sleep deprivation prompt at Febuwhump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> ‘Look at your boy, Jack, he is so sleep deprived he is having mini-snoozes. See how his eyes stay open, but in fact, he is essentially blind, his brain isn´t processing any information at the moment.’</p><p>Mac’s eerie state only lasts seconds, before his body jerks.</p><p>‘Oh, there he is again. He has been forcing himself awake, but they can´t stop the micro sleeps. It is very fascinating, don´t you think?’</p><p>Jack glares at the man, he is gagged with duct tape, so he can´t tell the man’s his mind. He stares at Mac, who is clearly fighting to stay awake. He is not sure what the man said to Mac, but it is clear Mac is really fighting. Jack worries, by his calculations, they have been here more than thirty six hours, so Mac’s sleep deprivation is getting dangerous.</p><p>‘Let’s see how your boy performs when he needs to play for keeps.’</p><p>The man walks out of the room and Jack can see him enter the room where Mac is being kept. Mac is addressed and his red rimmed eyes look up at the man. Jack can´t hear what is being said, but Mac stumbles upright and follows the man.</p><p>When he enters the room Jack is being held, his eyes widen and he appears to be more awake.</p><p>‘Jack!’</p><p>‘As you can see mister Macgyver, Jack is in a bit of a predicament and you are the only one who can save him.’</p><p>Mac immediately kneels next to Jack’s chair. Jack can´t see what is underneath his chair, but he can only imagine, if Mac works so concentrated, a bomb. The SOB wants to see how much Mac can push himself.</p><p>Jack can see Mac yawning while he works on what he can only imagine is a bomb under his chair. It doesn´t take long before Mac’s eyelids start drooping and he forces himself to open them.</p><p>‘I can see you are struggling Mac, here, do you want something to drink, it will keep you awake.’</p><p>Jack can see the can of Monster, and Mac takes it without hesitation, chucking it down in record time and continuing to work. But it doesn´t take long before Mac’s head drops and then jerks upright again. The micro sleeps, he can´t fight them anymore and they are taking over, there is only so much a human can endure. The blank stare is what worries Jack the most.</p><p>All of a sudden, Jack can hear gunfire and shouting and he can only hope it is the cavalry, here to rescue them. When the TAC team busts through the door, Mac flinches and scoots back until he is stopped by the wall.</p><p>‘This is gonna hurt Dalton, the TAC leader says, when he takes a corner of the duct tape, with a rip, the tape comes off and Jack moves his stiff jaw.</p><p>‘Cut me loose.’ He croaks.</p><p>When he finally loose, he stumbles towards Mac, his legs still stiff from sitting in the chair for so long.</p><p>‘Mac, Mac! It’s OK. They are here, we are safe. It’s OK, Mac. I’ve got you. You did good.’</p><p>‘The bomb.’ Mac says with a sort dream like quality in his voice.’</p><p>Jack completely forgot about it. He looks towards the chair, and there is a box with wires and a timer, but there appear to be no explosives wired to it.</p><p>‘It’s OK, Mac, you did good, you took care of it.’</p><p>Mac’s eyes keep drooping, but he stubbornly fights them open again.</p><p>‘It’s OK, Mac, you can sleep now. Close your eyes. You’re safe.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mac has been taken to Phoenix medical. He is still fighting sleep. He seems to be lost in his own head, not responding to questions. When they had him sitting up, his head kept dropping off, jerking him back awake. Now that they have him down on the bed, his eyes get that strange blank stare ever now and then, followed by sudden body jerks. It hurts Jack to see Mac like that, he is clearly suffering and Jack doesn´t know what to do. He asked the docs if they could sedate the kid, but they explained that sedation is not the same as sleep and that eventually, Mac will fall asleep.</p><p>‘Jack?’</p><p>‘Yes Mac.’</p><p>‘I’m hungry.’</p><p>‘I know kid, the nurse is getting you something as we speak.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>He yawns, and it hurts to see Jack, he wonders if you can dislocated your jaw if you yawned too much. Mac blinks to keep awake.</p><p>‘Jack?’</p><p>‘Yes Mac?’</p><p>‘I’m hungry.’</p><p>‘I know kid, they are getting you something.’</p><p>It worries Jack that mac keeps asking the same questions, but the doc explained that Mac is unable to remember the last couple of minutes, his brain doesn´t register them anymore. A nurse enters with some pudding and two large cups of warm milk with honey and cinnamon. She hands one to Jack and the other she pours in a sippy cup. Mac would be appalled if he was in a better state of mind, but he excepts the sippy cup, bringing it to his mouth.</p><p>‘This is nice.’ He smiles, eyes drooping.</p><p>Jack steadies his hand, before he drops the cup.</p><p>‘Finish it and you can sleep, how does that sound?’</p><p>‘Can I sleep?’</p><p>‘Yes you can. I am here, you are safe at the Phoenix, kid.’</p><p>Mac´s eyes drift close and Jack can only hope he finally finds sleep.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Jack wakes when Mac lands in his lap. Mac takes his face between his two hands. He stares at him with red rimmed eyes, but it is clear he isn´t seeing Jack.</p><p>‘Jack, come on stay with me. I did everything I could… I…’</p><p>‘Mac, it’s OK, you are sleep walking, wake up kid. I’m OK.’</p><p>He gives Mac a quick shake, but the kid is completely out of it? ‘Mac! Come on, wake up.’</p><p>The staff must have hurt him, because a doctor and nurse enter, taking in the scene in front of them.</p><p>‘Jack, Mac is awake, he is hallucinating.’ The doctor warns him.</p><p>Jack looks back at Mac and it is clear Mac is seeing something that isn´t there.</p><p>‘Mac, I’m OK, see, I am fine.’</p><p>Mac shakes his head, ‘I’m sorry, I can´t help you. I tried. I…’</p><p>Jack grabs Mac and intends to get up with the help of the staff, but the moment they takes hold of Mac, he panics and starts resisting them. It is clear he thinks they are going to take him away from Jack.</p><p>The doctor lets go and walks away. When he returns he is holding a syringe, but mac doesn’t notices, he is still too focused on Jack. The doctor is quick and injects the sedative in Mac’s buttock. Mac lets out a betrayed yelp, but it is fast working and the three men quickly move Mac back into the bed. They add some soft restraints, the sedative the doctor injected isn´t very strong and they don´t want Mac to hurt himself or anybody else.</p><p>‘What happened?’ jack asks the doctor.</p><p>‘I think he is suffering from ICU delirium, because the sleep deprivation, he started hallucinating. The fact that the lights never really are off in here doesn´t help. So we are going to kill all lights in the room and try to get Mac’s circadian rhythm back to normal. I want him having warm baths before he is expected to sleep. The doctor jots everything in the file. Does he have soft clothing? That will also help instead of the gown.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I will them.’</p><p>‘He is lightly sedated and hopefully that will help him to stay asleep. You get those clothes and then get some sleep as well, Jack.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I will. Thanks’</p><p>‘He will be alright, Jack. We are going to take care of him.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>